


I’ll Show You What Love Is

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chapter 1 is just fluff, Chapters based on songs, F/M, Hellhound attack, Rowena is not a good person in this, You help Crowley out as a favor, fluffy ending don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: It started out with an innocent dance with Crowley but it led to something more.





	1. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr 
> 
> I want to apologize if Crowley seems off. This was my first time writing him. Hopefully this turned out okay, I wrote it at my friends house earlier today. My friend gave me this idea last night while we playing Rock Band 4, she said this song always reminds her of him.

You had decided to sit out on this latest hunt. There was nothing physically wrong, you just felt like something was off. Your time was spent on doing research for the Winchester’s whenever they needed to know something about a particular case, they came to you. Music was playing softly in the background as you flipped through a thick tome in front of you. Humming along to whatever was playing, you noticed the beginning bars of a Foreigner song. You smiled to yourself, knowing how much this song in particular meant to you. 

If anyone were to ask you if you had feelings for anyone, you would probably turn into a blushing mess. You were currently harbouring feelings for the King of Hell, and hearing I Want To Know What Loves Is, always put a smile on your face.

“I’ve noticed whenever that particular song plays darling, your smile is always radiant.”

Turning your head, you noticed Crowley standing in the doorway. “It always makes me think of you, my King.” Realizing what you just said, you blushed as Crowley walked closer towards you.

“Is that so?” 

Putting a bookmark in the tome in front of you, you pushed your chair backwards and stood up. Holding out your hand to Crowley you smiled when he took your hand into his. This moment was everything you always dreamed of but you knew it was real. “Dance with me?”

“I would be honored.” He pulled you into his arms, and yours found their way around his neck. You were softly singing along with the lyrics as you and Crowley swayed gently in place. As the song faded out, Crowley pulled you closer towards him and gently kissed your cheek. Looking up with flushed cheeks you knew - you were in deep. The bunker door was slowly being opened as Crowley pulled away.

“Until next time love.” He was gone in an instant but you were ecstatic. Sure you didn’t admit your feelings outright, but you did get to dance with Crowley to a song that always made you think of him. Smiling to yourself, you sat back down at the table as you heard the familiar stomping of Dean and Sam’s boots down the stairs. 

Glancing down at the tome in front of you, you noticed a piece of paper in front of you with familiar handwriting. Reading it over once, you stuffed it in your pocket as the two brothers approached.

“No one is that happy to do research sweetheart, have a good day?” Dean asked opening a beer.

“It wasn’t bad.” You grinned.


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley cashes in on a favor you owe him - and it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I wasn’t expecting this to become a series at all but @roxy-davenport asked if I was going to make a part two and here it is. Don’t worry, the next part will be happier. I hope anyways~ Enjoy! Any grammar mistakes are my own. Song the title is based on is Poison by Alice Cooper

Crowley should have known better but against his better judgement, he was cashing in on a favor you owed him. Rowena was constantly nagging him for help, and he had sent word that you would be able to help her out. He regretted that decision instantly. Word had gotten back to him that you were no longer with his mother and he wanted to make sure you were okay. He would deny that he just wanted to see how you were because The King of Hell couldn’t possibly have feelings for a hunter, could he? Snapping into the bunker, he moved silently down the abandoned halls. He quietly opened the door to your room and there you were sitting with your back from the door. He noticed bruises and cuts littered your body and Crowley was livid. 

“I will skin that ginger whore alive the next time I see her.” Realizing Crowley was in the room and you were sans shirt, your whole upper body flushed. 

“You could’ve knocked before coming in.” Attempting to cover up your chest with your arms, he noticed some of the cuts on your back were still bleeding. Crowley moved closer to exam the wounds on your back. 

“That’s not my style dove.” You flinched as Crowley gently ran his hand over a particularly nasty looking cut. “I can heal you if you like. This is partially my fault for -”

“Crowley, it’s not your fault!” You whipped around so fast that the only thing he could see were your breasts bouncing and how much he wanted to ravish them with attention. Turning around so he was facing the wall, you heard his fingers snap and a camisole was now on your naked frame. The cuts on your back were healed but this was far from over. “Crowley look at me please?” You crossed the room, and gently pressed yourself into his back. Taking a deep breath, Crowley ran his hands over your knuckles and turned around slowly, drawing you in for a hug.

“I can’t help but worry about you. I should’ve known she was up to something.” He kissed the crown of your head and you froze. Did he know how you felt about him? “The only time I want you hurt is when your screaming my name.”

Your eyes widened as he pushed your into the door and covered your lips with a bruising kiss, you were unsure of what was happening. Feeling particularly brave at the moment, you opened your mouth further and felt Crowley deepen the kiss. You moaned into his mouth and pouted when he pulled away. He could feel your heart beating a mile a minute but you deserved more than him. Crowley always looked but never touched. He didn’t think he was worthy of your feelings, nothing but poison for you. 

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your make out session with the King of Hell - he starts avoiding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final part of this series. I never expected it to go to three parts but here we are!

After the intense make out session with The King of Hell, things went more or less back to normal. Crowley was avoiding you. Anytime the boys had a case and he popped in, he made sure to leave as soon as you were near. You did nothing wrong and frankly, it was starting to piss you off. When Crowley kissed you, you were sure he was going to confess some form of feeling towards you, but when he vanished you were stunned. 

This time when the boys had a case and when they asked if you wanted to help out, you jumped right at the opportunity. Throwing yourself into a case was just the thing you needed to take your mind off of Crowley. It was just a simple salt and burn but you came out from the house looking like you went twenty rounds with a lawn mower. There was a deep gash on your right arm, multiple scratches down your face from debris and the two brothers were concerned about you. It wasn’t like you to be so reckless during a hunt. 

The three of your piled into the Impala and returned to the motel for the night. After getting patched up, they asked if you wanted to come celebrate another successful hunt with them, and you politely turned them down. 

“I know what your after hunt celebrations entail, so I’m going to pass. My room has a nice tub, so I’m going to relax in there.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, shrugged, and left you on your own. You told the both of them to make good choices and you heard Dean’s deep laugh as he opened the driver’s door to the Impala. 

Sighing to yourself, you made your way into the bathroom. Turning the water on and plugging the clawfoot tub, you made sure that the water was the right temperature. As you poured the lavender salt mixture, you dipped your hand into the water and mixed it up as the water rose. Once you felt that everything was in place, you shut the water off and stripped off your clothes and sat on the lip of the tub. You placed your phone on the speaker dock as the station you were listening to started play Alone by Heart and you froze. 

This was another song that reminded you of Crowley. 

Taking a breath, you submerged yourself into the water. Groping around the outer ring of the tub, you found what you was looking for. Rolling up the bigger wash rag, you placed it behind your neck and tilted your head back. 

You don’t know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don’t know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

Scoffing to yourself as you sang along with the song that was playing, you didn’t realize how much this verse was hitting home. You couldn’t figure out why Crowley would avoid you - it’s not like you confessed that you loved him, at this point though you did miss him. Using another wash rag, you gently ran it over all the cuts you got from this hunt. Why were you so reckless? 

Closing your eyes for the briefest of seconds, you were surprised to see Crowley standing in the doorway.

“Oh you’re naked.”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t bathe with my clothes on. Why are you here Crowley?” 

“I needed to see Moose and Squirrel about something but I can’t find them.”

“So you thought you could just pop into the bathroom, and check if they were in here? Hate to tell you this, but why in god’s name would they be in my room?” 

“I don’t understand why you’re upset with me darling.”

“Really?” Biting the inside of your cheek, you took a breath before saying anything else. “If you’re going to stay and talk to me, just do something other than be a prick. I don’t need this right now.” 

Removing his jacket, he folded it in half and placed it on the sink. Your eyebrows raised when he started rolling his sleeves up and held his hand out for the rag you were currently holding. Dipping it into the water, he gently scrubbed all the blood and grime that was caked on her back and arms. 

“You have every reason to pissed at me, love. How I acted, you didn’t deserve that.” You had to pinch your leg. ‘Ow’ With a red spot forming, you knew you were awake and this was actually happened. 

“You’re damn right I was pissed. I thought things were moving along swimmingly. You kissed me and everything…”

She heard Crowley sigh as he hung the rag on the lip of the bathtub. “You’re the one person I never wanted to hurt.” 

“I never told you what actually happened to cause all those cuts and scrapes after I helped your mother did I?” 

“No.”

“She was trying to put together a spell that would stop you permanently . I told her that I refused to help her with it and she went off. She had a rogue hellhound attack me, Crowley.” 

“There was no reason for her to be so barbaric! You could’ve died and I would never be able to tell you -” Crowley stopped himself before looking at you. Getting up from the floor, he found a large towel and held it up for you. Pulling the plug on the water, you blushed before grabbing onto his arm to safely get out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around yourself, you looked at him.

“Tell me what, Crowley?” 

“That I’ve fallen for you.” 

“You what?” You tried moving forward but the floor was somewhat slick so you started to fall. Crowley caught you with ease and pulled you into his arms.

“I’ve fallen for you, Y/N. You’re the only one that makes my visits with Moose and Squirrel tolerable.” 

Surprising Crowley and yourself, you pulled him in by his neck and pressed your lips against his. Pulling away for a brief second, you placed your hand into his and led him back into the main room. “I love you too Crowley. Now, I want to show you what love is.”


End file.
